


Possess Me

by BabyRedd



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cliche, Corny, Drama, Implied Future Polyamorous Pack, Implied Future Stiles/The Pack, M/M, Making Out, No Smut, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, The Pack is Only Mentioned, possessive pack, references to sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyRedd/pseuds/BabyRedd
Summary: Stiles likes his pack a little too much so he decides to ignore his feelings by distracting himself with strangers. Except their was one teeny-weeny problem, his pack was very possessive of him and hated outsiders.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 350





	Possess Me

Stiles loved his pack with all his heart. He was more than happy that everyone in his pack was in his life he really was. It was just they could be a bit overprotective and by a bit he meant a whole fucking lot.

He got why they were so protective of him. When supernatural creatures would arrive in town and they were aggressive they always went for Stiles because he was the human. The weak link or so to speak. When someone wanted to manipulate their way into the pack for nefarious purposes they went to Stiles because he couldn’t smell their lies.

Funnily enough they always seemed to forget that he may be human but his dad was a sheriff and Stiles was skilled in seeing through people's bullshit.

His friends were also protective of him because he was about half the packs anchor. Stiles wishes he didn’t know how that happened but sadly he does know. When Peter had attacked Scott then Jackson, Cat (Erica), Isaac, and Liam when he had moved to Beacon Hills that same year.

It had been an absolute hot mess. Five teenagers who now had super senses, strength, and uncontrollable bursts of anger was a proven disaster. Stiles not only had to help his best friend Scott but he got dragged into helping out other teenagers too.

He couldn’t look away and pretend like he couldn’t help them with his obsessive research and willingness to go real far to help people. Including kidnapping someone and keeping them in his dad's stolen truck. And pestering a very hostile vetran werewolf ( _ cough  _ Derek  _ cough _ ). He also had no choice but to keep those new werewolves friends at bay.

Or in other words helping other humans who got involved like Alison and Lydia. Although Lydia was a banshee so Stiles wasn’t sure if she counted as human.

It didn’t matter the point was he was around heavily and helped a lot when his pack was going through a really rough time. Trauma bonding was also a very heavy factor as well. Nothing bonds teenagers more than going through horrible shit and having someone comfort you through it.

Stiles didn’t want to sound cocky or anything but he had basically been their emotional crutch, therapist, and pseudo mom who made sure they didn’t succumb to their sadness. Hell he still did that really if something was going on Stiles made it clear he was around to help at any time.

The amount of times Stiles dropped everything to go help out a quickly losing control werewolf or someone needed to talk was ridiculous. Did Stiles regret any of it? Hell no.

Would he ever stop making massive amounts of food for them? Doing everyday check ups? Making sure they had everything handled? Always researching and preparing just in case? Having medical supplies in handy? And doing the smallest things like helping them find shampoo that didn’t fuck with thier senses?

The answer to all those questions was also no he would never stop. He was loyal to his pack and he knew for a fact they were loyal to him.

Anyway to cut a long story short his pack cared about him and he felt the same in return.

But things had really heightened when Malia had arrived, their protectiveness went from normal to werewolf weird real quick. When they had first turned they tried to stay as close to human behavior as possible. 

They refused to scent, do puppy piles, growl at people, and just overall remember the meaning of personal space and normal socially accepted boundaries. After Malia showed up she had managed to get them to embrace their wolf sides while they taught her how to be human.

Even though she had learned a lot about ‘normal’ human life she was still wild. And her acceptance of her wildness rubbed off on the other Werewolves.

Stiles had been glad to see his friends embrace themselves and be able to not lose control. But what came with accepting their wolf came their overprotectiveness. Their weird urge to always scent someone in the pack, forget boundaries, and just overall instigate Stiles secret craving for constant affection and praise.

Because Stiles was their anchor and proclaimed ‘pack mom’ as well as the weakest physically out of the pack. They didn’t trust him with anyone that wasn’t them.

When normal people tried to approach Stiles for whatever reason, someone in the pack was there to interfere and growl at them or just be really fucking scary until that person left. Or they would investigate that person to the point of obsession. Stiles was flattered but he was sixteen and ready to date.

He couldn’t date anyone if his supposed guys friends would publicly scent him sometimes. And Stiles knows to regular people it looks like a couple being touchy and not a werewolf scenting their human.

And speaking of ‘their human’ the pack tended to refer to him as ‘theirs’ which was a major problem because it scared off any potential future girlfriends or boyfriends. It didn’t help that Lydia and Alison encouraged their behavior because they found it funny and participated in their own non-werewolf way.

It wasn’t like he could keep any potential suitors from them because Isaac lived with him. His room was directly next to Stiles and he made it no secret that he heard  _ everything.  _ It was so freaking hard to just have a casual jerk session nowadays. Because not only could his room mate hear him he could also smell him.

Stiles hasn’t done anything in  _ seven _ months. If he couldn’t jerk it in peace he could at the very least date someone so he could release all his pent up sexual tension on them. Consentully of course.

He was a hormonal teenager he couldn’t just ignore the Horny anymore.

Don’t get him wrong he did immensely enjoy their possessiveness, touching, and overall lack of social boundaries with him and each other. Stiles loved watching members of the pack get all cuddled up with one another. He liked watching them act all sweet with each other, like randomly getting someone a gift.

Buying someone that thing they mentioned liking once. Helping someone take off their shirt after being wounded because the blood has dried to their skin. Sharing a bed with each other because someone had a nightmare and can’t sleep alone. Stiles enjoyed watching the pack do that stuff and being a part of it.

But the thing was Stiles liked it a little too much. He liked their attention and praise. He liked watching the others preen under his or others of the pack's attention as well. And although he’d never admit out loud he liked their possessiveness he was a needy bitch.

Stiles was starting to realize their behavior was beyond what humans and other packs considered normal. Their behavior with each other was like one big relationship with possessive boyfriends and girlfriends.

It scared the hell out of Stiles that he really wouldn’t mind that. He knew he had to in some way seperate himself from the pack without leaving them so he decided to go the sexual route. Even though he knows it will not go over well if they were to find out.

So that was why he was doing his very best to hide the fact he had a date at the carnival tonight. The guy he was going with was flippin hot and constantly made sexual ‘jokes’ and wasn’t all that interested in a serious relationship. He was perfect.

Stiles didn’t want a real relationship; he just wanted a casual hang out session where they made out and grinded a bit, went on some casual dates, and text when they got bored . 

Stiles is wearing his favorite red hoodie, converses, and jeans. He looks in the mirror and leaves which had been hell for him to do and not get dirty or be caught. He makes his way to his car and drives to the carnival and calls Damon.

“Hey, I’m here. Where’d you say you want to meet,” Stiles asks

“At the ticket booth,”

“Alright I’ll be there in a second,”

“Alright bye,”

“Bye,” Stiles says hanging up. He shuts his phone down completely as well.

Stiles hopes Damon isn’t a catfish as he walks up to the ticket booth. He sees a guy in a black shirt with bright blue eyes and dark hair. He looks just like Damons picture.

Stiles smiles as he approaches the guy “hi,” he says catching his attention

The turns towards him and smiles back “hey,”

While they get tickets to ride rides he and Damon hit it off immediately. Stiles thinks the guy is hot and thankfully a pretty sweet guy. His worst fear was Damon would be an asshat and his night would be ruined.

They talk, have fun, and after they ride a few rides Damon asks about his friends while they eat donuts.

“So do you have any friends,” Damon asks

“No, my friends are complete dogs,” Stiles says playfully

Damon chuckles “you think you’re funny,”

“I think I’m adorable,”

“Is that so,”

“Yup,”

“Okay Mr.adorable tell me about your friends. The kind of friends you have says everything about a person,”

“Ooh so you want to know what kind of person I am,”

“Clearly,”

“Alright, where do you want me to start,”

“Anywhere,”

“Mmm I’ll start with Jackson, my least expected friend,”

Stiles talks a bit about his friend Jackson who is stupid rich and kind of an asshole. He talks about Lydia, Jackson’s sorta girlfriend, who is also rich and kind of an asshole with a big fashion sense. 

Liam, the youngest out of them who has anger issues but is really sweet when he’s not raging. Cat, the bombshell blonde who in Stiles opinion is the real life Catwoman. Malia, the wild girl who is kind of weird but overall nice… sorta. Alison, the nice everyday girl next door who has an expertise in weapons. And Scott his best friend that was real life version of a puppy with a crooked jaw.

Stiles knows his friends are far more than what he described them as but this was a casual first date. Damon didn’t need to know the many layers of Stiles' friends, they were never going to be serious. They were just going to fuck a couple of times and most likely would tonight.

  
  


“Was that enough for you to know about me,” Stiles says softly stepping closer to Damon

“More than enough,” Damon says quietly moving in closer to Stiles

Their lips meet for a few burning seconds when Stiles is suddenly yanked away. Stiles quickly whirls around towards whoever grabbed him and sees

“Liam,” Stiles says confusedly

“We’ve been looking for you everywhere,” Liam says harshly 

“Crap,” Stiles sighs out “how did you guys figure out I was gone,”

“Isaac had went to your room about something and when he saw you weren't there and that your phone was going straight to voicemail he called us,”

He really regrets shutting his phone down, if he had kept it on this whole situation could have been solved quickly.

“ Well I’m fine I’m just on a date with someone,”

“You’re on a date?”

“Yeah,” Stiles says nervously 

“With who?”

“Me,” Damon answers

Stiles has never wanted to hit someone more in his entire life. Why couldn’t he just stay in the background and not say anything.

“Who exactly are you,” Damon asks Liam

“None of your business,” Liam responds coldly

Liam completely ignores Damon as he addresses Stiles. Liam grabs his arm and pulls him close so he can talk to Stiles without Damon hearing.

“Do you even know this guy,” Liam growls out quietly

“Of course I do. I’m not reckless,”

Liam raises an eyebrow

“Okay I am. But I’m sure he’s completely normal and has no nefarious purposes other than making out with me,”

“You don’t know that for sure Stiles. That’s why we investigate people first.”

“I know, but a guy can hope for once in his life of crazy shit that things can just be normal for once,” Stiles wishes he would stop lying through his teeth.

Liam furrows his eyebrows and tightens his hold on Stiles arm “are you implying that we aren’t normal,”

“There’s nothing wrong with not being normal,” Stiles says softly

“There is clearly something wrong with us since you oh so clearly want normal. If you sneaking out of the house to go on a date you didn’t tell us about is any indication,”

“That's not what I meant Liam and you know it,”

“If that's not what you meant explain what you really meant then,”

“I meant I just wanted to date someone without fear they’re a crazy serial killer out to kill us in some way again. I just wanted to date in peace without you guys having to investigate them first,” Stiles says, raising his voice as he gets frustrated at every word “and I didn’t want you guys to scare him away!,”

As soon as he says it Stiles regrets it he knows everything he’s saying is a lie. He really just wanted a distraction from his feelings about the pack without being blocked by the pack from doing it. Stiles also regrets saying what he said because he knows Liam is not going to take that well and he is quickly proven correct.

“Scare him away! How would we do that Stiles?, by not being normal enough around the humans you’re trying to fuck,” Liam growls out

Stiles can tell he is quickly starting to lose control as his grip on Stiles arm tightens up so much he knows he’ll have bruises by morning. Liam's eyes are starting to flicker back and forth in color.

“You need to calm down now,” Stiles says quietly in an attempt to calm him down

“Calm down!” Liam yells his eyes starting to turn gold

“Hey woah, I think you guys need to separate before things more heated,” Damon says trying to placate the situation

Stiles knows Damon is just trying to help but he probably just made the situation even worse. Although Stiles wants to hit him when he puts his hand on Liam's shoulder.

As expected Liam rips his hand off of his shoulder and pushes him harshly.

“Don’t fucking touch me!”

“I’m just trying to help asshole!,” Damon yells his face twisted in an angry snarl

“Fuck you” Liam growls out harshly

Damon and Liam start to step closer to each other yelling insults and curses. Stiles quickly steps in between them before they can start throwing blows..

Stiles pushes at Liam's chest and stops him in his tracks.

“Stop it,” Stiles says, getting him to stop trying to move around him to get at Damon “look at me,  **look at me Liam!”**

Liam stops staring down Damon and looks at Stiles. Stiles puts his hand on his cheek to make sure he is fully paying attention.

“Let's go home,” Stiles says staring at him pleadingly

Liam takes a second before answering with an “okay,”

Stiles breathes a sigh of relief and quickly follows Liam as he strides away. He mouths an apology to Damon as he leaves with Liam. He tries not to feel bad when he sees Damon shake his head and throw their donuts into the trash harshly.

When they make it to Stiles car Liam paces angrily instead of getting into the car.

“Liam,” He gets no response “ _ Liam _ ,”

“What!” Liam roars as he punches some poor tree so hard a chunk of it flies off.

“Get in the car please,” Stiles says quietly

He feels bad at the fear he felt for a few seconds before quickly stomping it out.

Liam turns around and faces him. He stands there for a moment and stares at Stiles. He finally moves and stalks towards Stiles not taking his eyes off of him for a second.

He backs into the door of his car as Liam gets closer to him, his eyes still gold and his fangs still out.

Liam grabs his hip pulling Stiles towards him. He puts his hand on Stiles cheek. Liam looks at him for a moment before crashing their lips together.

Stiles tugs on Liam's shirt and pulls him in closer immediately melting into Liam. He can feel Liams fangs as they kiss. Stiles feels light headed as Liam runs his tongue over Stiles lips and invades his mouth. He gasps at the action as the kiss gets progressively harsher.

He can feel his whole body flush.

Liam bites at Stiles lips so hard Stiles is amazed the skin wasn’t pierced. He clings onto Liam harder when he moves to his neck. Biting and licking his way down Stiles neck. He sucks on a particularly sensitive spot on Stiles neck that causes him to groan.

Liam bites at his neck and this time he draws blood making Stiles gasp in pain. And he slowly licks it up as Stiles shivers in a strange mix of fear and lust, the most deadly combination, before pulling away.

They are so close as they stare at each other simply just breathing causes Stiles to get dizzy.

“What was that,” Stiles asks quietly

Liam looks at him for a moment his jaw clenching angrily before he speaks “lets go,”

Stiles climbs into his car shoving down his irritation. He didn’t want to make the situation worse with another argument.

He wonders if Liam likes him enough to want to date him. Stiles wouldn’t mind dating a werewolf. They just came with danger. Liam’s outburst of anger then lust had briefly scared the crap out of Stiles. Stiles could have easily been in that tree's position and it wasn’t the fact he could’ve been in danger from Liams anger and outbursts that left the lingering fear he still felt.

No, what truly frightened him was that he didn’t mind it all that much. He would still happily make out with Liam even after seeing him mutilate some poor tree. It really made Stiles wonder what kind of person he was if seeing something like that didn’t terrify him to the core or change his view of Liam and werewolves.

“Do you want me to drive you home,” Stiles asks

“Yeah,” Liam mumbles

Stiles turns his car down the street and eventually pulls up to the curb of Liam’s house. He parks his car and waits for Liam to get out. When Liam is done unbuckling his seat belt he yet again drag Stiles into a bruising kiss.

Stiles can’t help but whine when Liam pulls away.

“What the hell Liam,” Stiles whines

“You better tell the pack it was me you kissed and not the guy you snuck out to fuck,”

“I was not-,”

“If you weren’t planning on just a hook up why is their a condom in your pocket,” Liam asks knowingly

“How did you know that,”

  
  


“I didn’t until now,”

Stiles gapes as he realizes he’s been duped. Stiles is pulled out of his thoughts when Liam lifts his chin between his fingers and thumbs at his bottom lip.

“Never ever try this bullshit again,” Liam growls out “you belong to us and only us,”

Stiles shudders traitorously turned on. He was starting to realize he really liked the idea of being possessed.

“Do you understand,” Liam asks, his eyes turning gold and staring into Stiles scarily

Stiles nods his head obediently.

“Good. We’ll be seeing you later,” Liam says, ominously before hopping out of the car and striding into his house.

Other than being mad about him leaving in the middle of the night to meet a stranger Stiles doesn’t understand why the pack would be so mad about him being with someone sexually. Unless of course Liam saying Stiles belonged them to was meant in a less than platonic way.

Did the Pack feel the same way he felt about them? Or were they just doing their usual possessive act?

Stiles puts his head on the steering wheel and sighs. Guess he had a new mystery to solve.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this fic!


End file.
